FAILURE AND TRUE POWER
by anime stalker
Summary: The hokages daughter is haunted by her parents achievements.can naruto and hinata convince her she's not weak and can all of konoha show her the true meaning of strength.R and R.


**Hello everyone, this is my second shot at writing a story so be nice and review if you think its very bad you could be kind enough to give me a few pointers or find me a new hobby.i think the plots really good so enjoy or endure.  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer:i do not own naruto or any of its characters but if i did naruto n hinata will be together<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1: Tsunade Uzumaki<strong>  
>The classroom was oddly quiet. the voice of a teacher was ringing through the 40 students were held as if spellbound by the story as they devoured not only his words but also his paused and could almost feel the growing urge for him to returned to the story before they could voice their displeasure.<p>

"And before the enemy could realise what was happening over a thousand white zetsu clones were... what eye witnesses saw was zetsu clones bursting into black flames and others turning into trees while the hokage and uchiha sasuke barely even moved''.

"erm excuse me sensei,the black flames are legendary but a thousand enemies bursting into flames at once even with the reflexes of the white zetsu seems far fetched and the turning into trees,what kind of jutsu is that?"a girl turned back to iruka awaiting an answer.

"well thats the power of the eternal mangekyo sharingan and in his legendary 9tails form one touch from him would turn a white zetsu clone into a so this battle took less than a minute." he explained the children who were now in awe of their hokage and the uchiha could hear their audible was about to continue when the bell went and the children began to pack their things and file out of the student however remained in her seat iruka could tell that she was tensed up as two students walked up to her.

"you know your dad is really something,probably like the greatest shinobi ever"the first boy said.  
>"yet you're so ordinary makes people start to wander if ..."<p>

"ken!,ishi! thats enough"iruka said cutting them off.  
>at that they ran out of the girl however didn't move and he could tell she was tense.<br>"tsunade" he called,no answer  
>"tsunade" he called again.<br>This time she turned to him and answered "sensei".  
>"are you alright" he asked<br>"sure " came the expected reply.  
>'don't press any further,not like you would get any thing uout of her,well thats what you get when you add naruto to hinata a reallife ice cone.'he thought.<br>"you know you can tell me anything right" he pressed on  
>"sure sensei" was her cold reply.<p>

"Honey?" hinata stared up at her daughters sullen face something was definately eyes met iruka's maybe he could tell her what was going on.  
>"mom! lets get out of here"she dragged her mother out of the class by the hand.<br>"iruka sensei i'm sorry,i'll talk to you later" waving her former sensei.

On the way home her daughter was uncharacteristically quiet.  
>"honey are you alright" hinata quized.<br>"sure never better" she replied 'great mom's playing detective can't she see i don't want to talk about it'showing a fake smile.  
>'like it isn't obvious even sai has better smile than that'thought hinata"honey your hair's down''.<br>"i like it like this makes of look more like you"she replied without any eye contact.'phew that was close'.  
>'now the final test that never fails' hinata thought."honey you want some ramen".<br>"hell no" she dashed home leaving a speechles hinata standing something was seriously was worried there was something in her daughters face that sacred her.  
>'i have to talk to naruto,no i have to check on tsunade first".with that she shushined home she heard her daughter running up the stairs.<br>"tsunade wait up" she she gave chase.  
>"i want to be alone" she replied. hinata stopped at the door tapping on it lightly<br>"i just want to talk honey".  
>"don't dare looking in here i don't want to talk to you"she yelled leaning against the door.<br>'oops that came out wrong'.  
>"mom?" no answer,<br>"i didn't mean that i just need some time to gather my thoughts i'll talk to you in a minute".  
>"alright hurry up i'm waiting on you". Tsunade flopped down on her bed.<p>

Hi every one, i'm tsunade uzumaki and i'm parents are both members of the konoha 11 automatically making me a genius right,well wrong i'm not a genius. i'm just an ordinary girl living in her parents knew i was weak that they decided to name me after the fifth. the a hyugya clan think i'm a joke cause i don't have the byakagun.i mean how does that happen,kami probably knew that i couldn't handle it so he didn't bother.i have awful chakra control for my large amount of chakra.i suck at doing jutsus that my class mates make fun of me.i suck at making friends considering i have only one the rest are grown ups or my parents only thing i'm good at is embarrassing myself and my i'm a master at hiding how i really feel from the world,my mother reads of like a book so i guess i'm not that great even in the summary i'm a failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the first chapter <strong>how was it?,reveiw so i'll know  
>pretty please.<p> 


End file.
